The Silent Orphan
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: She was an orphan just like them. Everyone in Konoha village were cruel towards her for eight years. Does she end up befriending our fav. 3 nin or end up with Haku and Zabuza forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Silent Orphan**_

**I do NOT own Naruto**

Turns out my last Naruto fic (Shadow Dancer) Wasn't catching my _own_ interest. When I get back into it, I will repost it, maybe. But for now, I have more to update on, here's the new one.

Making them all their ages(11-12?)

**Chapter 1:**

_The only sound that was heard was the sound of rushing water and a screaming child. The child was only four-years of age. The cold water hit her like a truck and she began screaming. Then all went black._

A blur of raven black hair shot up from the pullow it rested on, ice blue eyes shooting open. The now twelve-year-old girl had awoken from the same nightmare once more. She looked around franticaly to try and find someone. When she turned her head to her right, a hand clamped over her mouth, silencing a scream a bit. There was a blonde boy with light blue, kind eyes sitting next to her.

"Hello there. I was walking by your room and noticed you were tossing and turning a lot. What were you dreaming about?" His voice was calm and had a kindness to it. Sasuke, whom had woken from the muffled scream, being the light sleeper he was, walked into the room. He then noticed her and gave her a disgusted look. She looked down and away from Naruto. Naruto glanced back, glared at Sasuke and snapped.

"Hey! What's your problem?"

"Simple. She creeps me out Naruto. She doesn't talk, she doesn't socialize, and you're only wasting your breath talking to her. She's like a walking zombie." For the first time in years it seemed, she spoke, her voice harsh.

"And what would you know!" It was more like a girls voice, as it should be. More light than Sakura's, but more mature than her age. Naruto blinked and looked back at her, placing his hand on her shoulder, giving her a kind smile.

"Ignore Sasuke-prick."(okay, pardon the language, the name-name calling part came from an RP I did the other day)

"Ch. What ever, Naruto-dumbass." There was an awkward silence that fell over the three. She then stood from her bed on the floor.

"I'm going on a walk." Her voice was more like a child's this time as her voice was also quieter, her head down. Naruto stood emidiately.

"I'll come too," he declared. She smiled light heartidly at him.

"Thanks, but, I'd wrather be alone." She walked past him and pushed past Sasuke, heading for the door.

"I'm telling on her."

"She would have been fine if you didn't come in here."

"Bite me, Naruto-fucker"

"I'm not the hard up for entertainment, Sasuke-bitch." With that, Naruto pushed past him and walked back to his room.

**Early next day**

The young girl from earlier was walking around town, now fully dressed. Her hair was now more noticable. It fell to her knee's pulled back into a loose braid. Despite the rude comments made behind her back and the disgusted looks she got, she just smiled. She never talked infront of anyone until yesturday. That was going to change and she was going to go back to not talking, she thought. The day went on like normal for her. Rude comments behind her back and the never ending dirty looks. She was shocked when Naruto ran up to her,that silly grin on his face.

"Hey, You always walk alone. How come you don't have any friends?" As he had reached her, his smile had faded and he was now looking curious. She was taken by surprise in his question. She looked down some, not wanting to answer.

"You see, like you, I was an orphan. I was thrown into the river by my parents though. I was saved by a man. I don't know who. I guess he must have been a horrible man to them. They all hated me when I came here. They treated me as they treated you." Naruto thought a moment, then slammed the bottom of a fist into an open palm.

"Now I remember! You had shorter hair then." She blinked some and smiled.

"You really are a kind person Naruto." Naruto looked at her, feeling guilt take over.

"You know my name but...I don't even have the slightes clue..."

"Riley." She hadn't given him time to finish because she knew. "It's alright though. No one calls me by my name, not to mention don't even talk to me, so I might as well be known as..."

"It." Sasuke's cold voice cut in. She looked over to him and bowed her head.

"Sorry. I didn't realise you were there." Kakashi soon walked up with Sakura. He looked to Riley with a curious look in his eye.

"Hm. So you befriended someone. I was worried about you." She flushed and looked down.

"Oh no. I have no friends at all. I wish to keep it that way. He was merely curious, is all." Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura blinked, feeling sorry for her. Sasuke had to admit, he was a bit sorry for her but wasn't about to show it. He had people to take his anger out on.

**Sasuke PoV**

This girl was truely empty. What did she mean, she had no friends and entended to keep it that way? Okay, yeah. She had been living here since she was four, making that eight years. So maybe all of this shouldn't be a surprise to me. The girl was always happy looking. She had no regrets of what she did because she didn't do much but walk around the village. She ignored the one's that called her names. She ignored all the rude comments. And to top it of, ignored all the dirty looks and walked with a permanent smile. Maybe it was the smile that drove people insane. No matter what they did to _try_ and hurt her, she never lost her temper. Okay, last night being an exception. She grows tense around me. Why? Maybe it's the way I act though. I can't blame her.

I just watched her a moment. She felt my eyes on her, easy to tell because she felt un-easy and looked at me. I wanted to just smack her right then and there. She had forced another smile, bowed to us and turned to leave. Kakashi grabbed her wrist. What the hell was he planning?

**Normal PoV**

"Riley." Kakashi spoke calmly, the smile behind his mask showing in his eye. She blinked.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke have a four way spar?"

"Oh! I uh...I'm not a fighter. I haven't trained since eight years ago."

"You were a child. And it would do you some good to train a bit now, incase." Sakura smiled at an idea and took Riley's hand.

"Come on. You and I can train." Sasuke just rolled his onyx eyes and Naruto smiled. Riley blushed some. She hadn't gottent this much attention since nine years ago. She agreed to it. The four kids and Kakashi walked to the designated training area. There, all four went into a sparing match.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Silent Orphan**_

**I do NOT own Naruto**

This really hadn't caught my attention. I wasn't happy with the way the first chapter turned out but I guess I should continue it huh?

**Chapter 2:**

(Recap)

**Sasuke PoV**

This girl was truely empty. What did she mean, she had no friends and entended to keep it that way? Okay, yeah. She had been living here since she was four, making that eight years. So maybe all of this shouldn't be a surprise to me. The girl was always happy looking. She had no regrets of what she did because she didn't do much but walk around the village. She ignored the one's that called her names. She ignored all the rude comments. And to top it of, ignored all the dirty looks and walked with a permanent smile. Maybe it was the smile that drove people insane. No matter what they did to try and hurt her, she never lost her temper. Okay, last night being an exception. She grows tense around me. Why? Maybe it's the way I act though. I can't blame her.

I just watched her a moment. She felt my eyes on her, easy to tell because she felt un-easy and looked at me. I wanted to just smack her right then and there. She had forced another smile, bowed to us and turned to leave. Kakashi grabbed her wrist. What the hell was he planning?

**Normal PoV**

"Riley." Kakashi spoke calmly, the smile behind his mask showing in his eye. She blinked.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke have a four way spar?"

"Oh! I uh...I'm not a fighter. I haven't trained since eight years ago."

"You were a child. And it would do you some good to train a bit now, incase." Sakura smiled at an idea and took Riley's hand.

"Come on. You and I can train." Sasuke just rolled his onyx eyes and Naruto smiled. Riley blushed some. She hadn't gottent this much attention since nine years ago. She agreed to it. The four kids and Kakashi walked to the designated training area. There, all four went into a sparing match.

(end recap)

**Sasuke's PoV**

When training had finaly ended all of us sat down to catch our breath. I looked over at Riley. She said she hadn't trained in eight years, yet, she was damn well near perfect at fighting. What was up with that? I shook my head and mentaly kicked myself for being so damn curious about her. What was it about her that made me drawn to her? I hit myself mentaly again and looked over to see Kakashi. He was also looking at her. She had him worn out. After a few minutes, Kakashi jumped in took her on. And here he was. The great Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, worn out by a mere twelve-year-old girl. There was something about that girl. Maybe I should start hanging out with her more often. Train with her.

"Sasuke?" I looked back up to see Kakashi looking at me. I gulped, unvisibly ofcourse.

"Yeah?"

"Something bothering you?" I felt Riley's eyes on me now.

"Nope." I stood. "Think I'm gonna go beat the hell out of a tree." I walked off. A while later, training was seriously over, meaning it was dark and Kakashi was _making_ us all head back to the village. When Naruto and I returned to the other three, Riley was fast asleep and Kakashi had her on his back. Man, this chick was annoying me!

**Kakashi's PoV**

Sasuke went to train on his own, Naruto and Sakura went into a sparing match. Sakura got annoyed because he was going extra easy on her, it was funny, and Riley and I went into a sparing match. For someone who didn't train, she was wrather quick and strong. Not to mention the perfect control over her chakra. By the time it was completely done for for the day, she was tired. Exuaghsted is the right word for it. She collapsed and I was going to have to carry her back to the village. I had sent Naruto to get Sasuke and when they got back, without a word, we started to head back. Sasuke's curiousity was showing slightly as he kept glancing at me. More like at her.

"Sakura, Naruto, go ahead. Sasuke, fall back with me." He gave me a glare.

"Why me!" He snapped. Sakura and Naruto were just as curious.

"There's something I want to talk to you about, Sasuke." He glared more and nodded. Sakura and Naruto went ahead.

"What?" He asked when they were gone.

"It just struck me odd you kept glancing at her."

"I want to know how she got so good if she doesn't train."

"There are things we didn't know about you but you brought it to our attention you were capapbleof it without training."

"Like what?"

"Everything almost."

"Name something."

"I can't think right now."

"Kakashi, is there something you know about this girl?"

"Something that I can't tell anyone."

"Sensei."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Silence...

"Sensei?"

"Sasuke?"

"Is she related to you?" I looked at Sasuke and he was looking at me with a curious look. If I told him, would she hear? I wanted to ignore the question, but I knew Sasuke wouldn't let up on me, so I lied.

"No. Why?"

"You two seem to look alike some." I looked at him and shook my head.

"Come on. Let's catch up to the group."

**Normal PoV**

The five of them reached the village finaly and Kakashi took her back to the apartment place her, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were staying at. Laying her down, he walked back out of her room and walked from the place only to come face to face with Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei." She was nearly startled. He smiled at her.

"Sakura chan. Riley's asleep, so try and make the two boys don't wake her up. She needs her rest."

"Sensei...Can I uh...Talk to you?" Kakashi nodded and followed Sakura.

"I mean, where no one can find us or listen to us _outside_ of the village."

"Sure Sakura." He followed her to the gates and they were let out, only heading a mile into the forest.

"Kakashi, Riley, is there anything you know about her? I mean, anything that will help us get along with her?"

"Nothing to think of at the moment. No one knows much about...Huh?" Sakura was shooting him a death glare. If looks could kill, Sakura would have killed him by now.

"Sensei! You know more about her than anyone, don't you!"

"There are some things that don't need to be discussed, alright Sakura-chan?"

"Fine!" Sakura ran back to the village, ahead of Kakashi. Kakashi followed close behind. When they got back, they saw Riley walking the streets. It was wrather late at night and here she was roming the streets.

"Go home." Kakashi demanded and ran after Riley. Sakura went to chase after, feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Nuh uh. I think I know why he's like that." Sasuke was looking after Kakashi.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked, confused. "But, Sasuke-kun..."

"I think I know more than he's willing to let even her know. Come on. Let's get home." He grabbed her wrist and _dragged_ her home literaly.

"Sasuke-kun! I want to see what happens! Let me go!"

"Quit it. Let them be." He finaly got her home and in the house. Naruto noted the noise as he walked from his room to see Sakura trying to get out of the house again. He walked up and helped Sauske drag her back into the house.

"Damn. She sure is persistant."

"And you haven't noticed that Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his had, making Naruto sweat drop.

With Kakashi and Riley, Kakashi had caught up to her and she had stopped, looking at him.

"Hatake Kakashi." She smiled some, a hint of sadness in her eyes and voice.

"Why are you out here so late?"

"He called to me again."

"Who?"

"The one that helped me."

"I did." Zabuza appeared behind Riley. She looked back some to see him and Haku with a smile.

"Zabuza-sama! Haku-san!" She smiled and Haku pulled her into a hug from behind, his arms acting as a shield to protect her.

"How'd you get in here?"

"It's easy, Kakashi of the Sharingan." Kakashi glared at him.

"Let Riley go."

"Is there something you're hiding from the girl, Kakashi? If not, why would it matter if we took her?"

"Leave her alone!"

"You abandoned her, Hatake Kakashi. Even at your age, you should have tooken full responsibility!" There was silence after a gasp from the girl. Haku held her closer, tighter.

"Do not worry young one. We will protect you from now on."

**A/N: Hope you guys are liking this. Hope that last part didn't give anything away... . Please let me know what you think of this... . **

**Now,REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Silent Orphan**_

**I do NOT own Naruto**

**Recently brought to my attention about the absence of Kakashi in the girls life, to those of you who _knew_ I was entending to make her his daughter:  
I'll tell ya in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3:**

"You abandoned her, Hatake Kakashi. Even at your age, you should have tooken full responsibility!" There was silence after a gasp from the girl.

"Do not worry young one. We will protect you from now on." Riley stared, wide eyed at Kakashi. Haku held her closer to him, his grip as if he were afraid to let her go.

"She's still young. Let her go. She needs not to be like you, Zabuza."

"You should have thought about that before you left her, Hatake Kakashi."

"H-Haku...Zabuza. I want to leave with you. Leave and never return."

_Flash back to when Ri was three  
**Kakashi's PoV**_

_It's been three years now since sweet Riley was born. She looks absolutely adorable. More like her mother than I. I was happy, until the letter arrived. I stared down at the happy three year old as she ran up to me, holding up a small flower boquet. She lifted it up to me._

"Hewr Daddy." Her voice, so pure an innocent. She tilted her head as a single tear streaked my face and splashed onto her forehead.

"Riley..." I whispered. She blinked and tears formed in her eyes.

_  
"Daddy. Wa's wong? Why yew cwying Daddy?" That sweet girl was going to detest me forever and I knew it. That's why I was crying. I kneeled to the girl, pulling her into a tight hug. Her mother ran up to us, eyes glazed over in anger and pain._

"Hatake Kakashi! Tell me this isn't right! Tell me you're not!" The woman, no, the now seventeen year-old girl glared at me. I picked up Riley, looking at her as I cried only tears.

"I'm sorry. They need me."

"Then let me come!"

"It's too risky..." My voice cracked and Riley burried her face in my chest.

"Daddy! Why?"

"Daddy has to leave now. I have to go help with up-rising." With that, I had to hand Riley to her mother, the two of them crying for me to return to them.

_**One Year Down The Road**_

_**Normal PoV**_

_Kakashi sat up, his hair matted down to his face and neck. He looked over to the clock. It was almost seven am. That was the time **she** was born. The exact day too. Riley would be four today and he was going to mis sit. The door opened after a knock._

"Hatake Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"I have...information about your...family...Your daughter and wife." His eyes widened. "Your daughter was thrown into a river bank, her mother slaughtered." Tears streaked his face as the once happy family-man broke down.

**END OF FLASH BACK!**

As Kakashi walked into the village, he glared at anyone who got in his way. He walked into his house, gathered several things and walked back out, catching Sasuke.

"Sensei?"

"Team Seven is disbanned until I return." Kakashi just walked past Sasuke.

"WHA! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" There was no response and Kakashi vanished. His mission;

Kill Zabuza without playing around and make sure they would never be revived. Then get his daughter back.

**EnD!  
HoPe YoU lIkEd ThIs ChApTeR. ReAlLy, I tHiNk It SuCkS. I'm SuRe I cOuLd HaVe DoNe BeTtEr On It. PlEaSe ReViEw AnD lEt Me KnOw WhAt YoU tHiNk.**

**RiLeY**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Silent Orphan**_

**I do NOT own Naruto**

**Chapter 4:**

"Team Seven is disbanned until I return." Kakashi just walked past Sasuke.

"WHA! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" There was no response and Kakashi vanished. His mission;

Kill Zabuza without playing around and make sure they would never be revived. Then get his daughter back.

**With Zabuza, Haku and Riley**

Riley sighed heavily as she looked up to the sky as they walked. Zabuza glanced back at her some.

"Something wrong, Riley?"

"Huh?" Ice blue eyes shot over to the taller and older one of the group. She smield a bit. "Nothing."

"You look so much like your mother."

"M-my mother? You knew her?"

"My sister. Kataki. A sweet woman. I despised your father the day he left you two. I swore that day that I would protect you. Though I failed, I managed to find you. Your mother, she was slaughtered by a man I detest more than your father. Orochimaru(note, I'm making this up as I go). I wanted so bad to rip his throat out, but I was still a bit young. Too weak to face him." Riley smiled a bit with a hint of sadness to those cheery blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it, uncle Zabuza." Haku looked at her from behind the mask he wore. Zabuza noted this and smirked.

"Riley, head on up. Follow the path straight. We'll catch up." With that said, she knealed a bit and then jolted ahead with the speed of a jounin. Haku was a bit puzzled.

"Zabuza?"

"Haku, do you have feeling's for my niece?" Haku blushed a bit, glad he was wearing the mask to hide it.

"I uh..."

"Quit being like that. She's free, and most likely willing to become someone's she can trust."

"But I...She's still young."

"Only by four years. Ask her before the final battle. That's when she'll choose between Kakashi or I, letting the other die. And if she wants to live with her father, she won't ever see you again." Haku blinked behind the mask and nodded. Both followed Riley's previous movements and spead ahead to catch up.

Hours later, Kakashi had found traces of them, following them.

Still, Zabuza, Haku and Riley remained hours ahead. Kakashi was getting wrather annoyed and slammed his fist into a tree, knocking it over.

"DAMNIT! If I would never have left, this would have never happened. Damnit all. Damn them to hell. I will get her back for your sake, Kataki. I won't let them poison her mind."

_Kakashi._

Kakashi snapped around, thinking he heard a soft, young woman's voice.

_Hatake Kakashi._

He looked back ahead of him, diziness settling in. He leaned against another tree that still stood, hand on his head.

"Why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden?" He let himself slide down. Soon enough, faint came and he passed out. He cursed himself as he slipped into unconciousness.

With Zabuza, Riley and Haku.

Haku and Riley trained while Zabuza watched, amused. No matter how much harder Haku tried to take her down, without hurting her, she came back with something of her own. There was no defeting this girl. But that was because Haku was going wrather easy on her. Soon, the two of them wore themselves out.

"I'm gonna...Go to the...hotsprings near by...Kay?" Riley managed in between breaths. abuza nodded as the young girl walked away and to the hotsprings.

"You know she's just as strong. There's no need to take it easy on her."

"Huh? But, Zabuza..."

"Don't underestimate this one. She's a cery strong girl and got most of her abilities from her mother."

"What was her mother like?"

"In all honesty, she wasn't really my sister. She lived in the neighboring village and was like a sister to me. But Kataki was a the most perfect girl. An angel. She would go the the water falls around midnight durring a full moon and dance. She looked like an angel from the heavens. I wanted to ask her, but Kakashi got to her first. It was killing me to know I had lost to someone like him. Kataki said yes, but remained to be like a sister to me. I hated her no less. Riley is a pitting image of her mother. The thing that disguted me about Kataki was that...she was a... She did things a woman shouldn't do to herself. Kakashi saved her from that as well."

"I see. I'm sorry, Zabuza."

"So, you should ask her before Sasuke or Naruto get to her." There was an awkward silence and then a scream.

"PERVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!" Mere seconds later, Riley ran back to the two, completely dressed. Itachi walked from the bushes mere seconds later.

"That. Little. Wench." He was soaked and had a knot forming on his head. She hid childishly behind Zabuza, sticking her tongue out.

"You deserved it for spying on me while I was bathing!" she snapped at him.

"I WAS NOT!" He was stooping to a childish level now. Riley laughed and ducked behind Zabuza completely. Zabuza laughed.

"Huh? Well, I'm here now. What did you wnat, Zabuza?"

"Itachi the weasel. Do me a favor."

"Depends."

"Take Riley off my hands for a while. I need to throw Kakashi off a bit."

"WHAT!" Both Riley and Itachi snapped.

"What do you mean you're sending me with this perv!"

"Riley, please. Do you want your father off your trail?"

"Yeah but,..."

"Okay then. Itachi?"

"Alright, I will. As long as she can put up a good fight. I need a good sparing partner."

"Better believe I am!" Riley exclaimed. That was that. They agreed and Riley went with Itachi.

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Since it's Christmas, I'll try and update on a few more stories for you all. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**

**P.S. Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Silent Orphan**_

**I do NOT own Naruto**

**Chapter 5:**

"Take Riley off my hands for a while. I need to throw Kakashi off a bit."

"WHAT!" Both Riley and Itachi snapped.

"What do you mean you're sending me with this perv!"

"Riley, please. Do you want your father off your trail?"

"Yeah but,..."

"Okay then. Itachi?"

"Alright, I will. As long as she can put up a good fight. I need a good sparing partner."

"Better believe I am!" Riley exclaimed. That was that. They agreed and Riley went with Itachi. The two of them left and Zabuza smirked. Haku looked at him from the retreating forms of Riley and Itachi.

"So, how long?"

"Huh? Just until we get rid of Kakashi. I might bring her back before the fight." With that said, Zabuza turned around and began to walk the oppisate way. Riley stopped after about an hour of running and looked over only to see none other than her father passed out. Itachi stopped and looked at her. There was a mixture of emotions in her eyes.

_Damn!_

"Riley! Come on." He grabbed her arm and forced her to walk. When she pulled her gaze from her father to glare at Itachi, she found herself just watching the back of his head, calm. After an entire day of running, the sun fell as the moon rose and they both stopped near a water fall.

"Bath!" Riley exclaimed, running to the lake just under the water fall. Itachi watched her and sighed, sitting under a nearby tree, facing the oppisate way.

_How'd I get babysitting again?_ He asked himself mentaly. He heard a small splash and felt a small blush. _NO! This girls only twelve!_ He mentaly scolded himself and went back to his other thoughts. After about fifteen minutes, a head swung around and over his shoulder with a smile.

"Lord Itachi, I'm done. You should take a quick bath. It's relaxing." He looked up, a bit startled, but nodded.

"Uh...Right..." He stood and looked down on her some(because of their heights). She just turned to look up at the sky. Itachi just followed her gaze a moment and then turned to walk to the lake. After a few minutes, he returned, feeling a lot better than before. When he returned to the spot the two were in together moments before, he found her asleep, head leaning on her own shoulder as she leaned against the tree. He sighed and wrapped his cloak around her, picking her up, walking over to a more tree filled area. He layed her down and layed near her, wide awake.

_Why is this girl so calm about everything a lot? She reminds me of Mom..._

"DAMNIT!" Itachi shot up and looked over when he felt an arm wrap around his waist some.

"Mhmmmm..." He looked at her and carefuly removed her arm, staring at her a moment. She moved again and then snapped up, panting.

"Riley?" She looked over to Itachi and looked away, standing.

"I just need to g\splash some water on my face is all. I'll be right back."

"I'm coming with you. I have a job to do ya know."

"Then come on." She walked off, Itachi standing and following close behind. He noted she looked cute in the cloak and then shook the thought. They reached the lake and when she looked at her reflection, she noticed it and blinked, looking back at him for the first time, striaghtly.

"What?"

"Thanks...No one's this nice to me...Back in the village...No one really talked to me. And this braty little jerk, Sasuke..."

"Say no more. I get the point." Itachi felt his blood boil at the name of his younger brother. He sighed heavily and watched as she knelt to splash water on her face. "Say, Riley," Riley looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"How bad was it for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"In life to not talk to anyone? In the village?" There was a short silence.

"Horrible. People would make coments and give me dirty looks. Forcing a smile everyday was hard. I wanted to cry, but the children seemed to like me, so I kept a smile on my face, just for them. I never talked, I led them all to think I was mute but...They all knew better I guess. Until just the other night, a blonde was in my room. When I sat up from the nightmare, he asked me what was wrong."

"I see...Come on. Let's go back to bed." _Why did I just ask about her life in the village? DAMNIT all! I'm going soft._ he thought to himself and led her back to the area they were in moments before. They layed back down and that's when she notced the extrea clothing on her. She lifted the extra clothing and then to him.

"You looked cold." He said, looking up to the sky. She nodded and followed his gaze.

"Thanks. we should get some rest now."

"Yeah." Itachi wrapped his arm around her and she willingly rested her head on his shoulder, falling asleep. He soon fell asleep as well.

**Read and Review.**


End file.
